


Thoughts Unspoken

by Jane47



Series: The Gap of Time [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47
Summary: 故事发生在约翰四十四岁生日，那一年的七月七号，也就是正文结束后的第十年。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Gap of Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/760836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 故事发生在约翰四十四岁生日，那一年的七月七号，也就是正文结束后的第十年。

天空从边际一点点地亮起来，约翰强迫自己闭上眼再睡一会，等着八点钟起床。早晨的淋浴是上帝的恩赐，约翰赤着脚站在热水里，看着地上的水汇入下水道的漏口，慢慢醒了神。今天还有重要的事情要做。约翰给自己提着醒，把剃须膏抹在脸上，再对着镜子仔细地刮着脸上的胡茬。

从上周六算起，他有整整一个星期没有见过夏洛克了。等他捧水洗完了脸，出来发现床头柜上昨晚看了一半的报表已经被夏洛克龙飞凤舞地签好了名字——夏洛克昨晚回来过，约翰隐约地回忆起模糊的画面。夏洛克办案在外的时候总是这样神出鬼没，约翰多少习惯一些，也许他只是饿了回来找点吃的。撇开这一点不谈，约翰现在替夏洛克打理他名下的诊所，按月汇总出来的报告夏洛克的确应该回来签个字，哪怕他不怎么上心。

临出门前，约翰路过厨房看见了吧台上的奶油蛋糕，他真的才明白过来：这个生日蛋糕是夏洛克回来的目的，福尔摩斯版本的惊喜预警。约翰手里握着钥匙，站在门口犹豫了一会儿还是忍不住走近了那枚细腻好看的乳白色蛋糕，上面点缀了一圈草莓，他的名字被写在上面，“For John”，那是夏洛克的字。今天是他四十四岁的生日。

诊所从九点开始运作，约翰到达时已经有三两个人坐在接待区等待就诊。他刚刚在来路的公交车上遇到了多管闲事的女士，年纪大得可以做约翰的奶奶了，约翰称不上心情愉悦地翻看诊所的记录，不着痕迹地询问前台忙着填单子的小护士道：“昨天我没来，有任何打给我的电话？”“没有的，华生医生。”约翰听了没挪动步子，小护士抬头看了看他问询道：“是有什么需要特别留意的吗？”约翰摇了摇头，又想了一下，嘱咐小护士：“如果有，请记得立马接进来，谢谢。”

他的办公室在诊所二楼的走廊尽头，有着不错的采光和夏洛克督办的装修品位：舒适，实用，低调的外观和张扬的价格。这没有什么可以挑剔的，这几个月来每当约翰即将踏入自己的新办公室时他都会告诉自己，那些翻涌在喉间不舒服的感觉只不过是对新工作环境的适应期。把风衣挂在门口，约翰挽起衬衫袖子将桌面上摊着昨天没看完的杂志和书摆到了一边，登录邮箱开始查阅邮件，他盯着屏幕一行行地扫过去，没有，没有，都没有……也许今天也是没有任何通知的一天，好吧，他承认他是有点迫不及待——是那种一旦有通知，约翰就会立马赶去的迫不及待，毕竟他计划了很久，而今天是等待的第五天。不过这没关系，约翰想，他坐在自己的椅子上，安静地注视着办公室门后靠在角落里静置的拐杖，他的膝盖还是隐隐作痛，但就像伤口会愈合，事情最终都会有结果。

为了打发时间，约翰准备给自己泡一杯茶，他手里握着空茶杯，站在桌前翻了翻昨天看剩下的文章，又随手翻开新的篇目，一边瞄着标题，一边等着电水壶的水烧开。文章讲的是流式细胞术，约翰读了两段，端着茶杯绕着桌边挪了两步，琢磨着又看了下去，水开了，约翰听到开关跳起的声音，但是他往回走了两步，视线黏在字的行与行之间。几乎在约翰刚坐下的同一刻，夏洛克的短信就打断了他的思绪。约翰脑袋空白地从口袋里摸出手机，有些后知后觉地想，又一天。

夏洛克发短信说他订好了晚上的餐厅，约约翰下班的时候诊所见。约翰问他案子结束了没有，这显然碰到了福尔摩斯的开关，他噼里啪啦地发来一大段近况，约翰还没读完一条短信，下一条就已经发到手机上。末了夏洛克问约翰喜欢不喜欢他放在家里的蛋糕。约翰笑了笑，按着手机屏上的英文键盘建议夏洛克可以换个方式带给他，否则这真的挺吓人的，凭空冒出来的事物总是让人措手不及。这一条短信显然很长，约翰打了半天，还没完成时，前台的护士恰巧帮他把信件送来了。当看到信封上黑色的花体商标时，约翰意识到这是自己一直在等的东西。他的心跳加快一拍，向小护士道谢，又觉得信封沉得拿不住，他回到座位上，手心发热地从信封里将内容物取出：一张卡片，上面写着时间和地点。说真的，大公司就是很麻烦。还没等约翰仔细地再看上两遍，摆在桌面的座机响了，约翰一手拿起桌面上的电话夹在肩膀上，另一只手从公文包的第一层里掏出了日程本：“您好，这里是约翰·华生。”

“约翰。”——是夏洛克的声音。

“我记个东西……等一下。”约翰将这件事情记在日程上，不，约翰想，他划掉了刚刚写下的日期，又重新在今天的横栏里写下新事项，他今天就得去，接着他问夏洛克：“你刚刚说什么？”

“你没有回我的短信。”

“是的，大概不到三分钟。希望你没有往诊所的工作邮箱发寻人启事。”事实上不止是诊所的工作邮箱，还有前台的电话，同事威尔森医生的电话，前台小护士的手机，也许这个可怕的单子上还有病人和公用电话……谁敢说夏洛克不是个福尔摩斯呢？

“你不喜欢我的蛋糕？”

“喜欢。我还和它合了影。”

“你是在开玩笑吗？”夏洛克有些不确定。

“不，我和它的确合了影……”约翰笑了一下，“就穿着我那件军绿色的衬衫。”手里举着刀，面色凝重地一起合影。

“我的手机没有收到照片……噢，显然你已经找到你认为的可信之人帮你关掉了设置。”夏洛克推断道，约翰现在用的 iPhone 是夏洛克送的，说真的，夏洛克总是在送他礼物，他一开始还认为这挺……甜蜜的。但当约翰发现自己手机里的照片被一张不漏地同步到夏洛克的电脑时，事情完全就不一样了。

“显然你暂时不会出现在那个名单上，也许永远不了。”

夏洛克在电话那头哼了一声，“你想知道关于她的……”

“打住，我不想知道我的前台护士有多少情人或者她的男友有多少情人，再或者她的父母是不是彼此有了外遇，一个字都不。”

“但是我现在在她邻居家门口。”

“等等，”约翰的手机贴在桌面震动了一下，铃声响亮地叮了一声，“你在她家门口干什么……”

“怎么了？”夏洛克显然也听到了动静。

“哈莉的短信……祝我生日快乐。”没有称呼，没有署名。十几年过去了，他们依然不肯原谅彼此，这种固执像是根深在华生家骨子里的东西，不灭不休。夏洛克没有说话，约翰回到原来的话题：“你刚刚说你在她的邻居家门口？是因为案子吗？……需不需要我做些什么？”

“很可惜……不是，我只是来拿你的生日礼物。”

“生日礼物？”

“说真的，如果你不每年都把这些愚蠢的小愿望都写出来，我还真的会忽略掉。”

约翰开始疯狂地回忆自己写了什么，说真的，他从来不记得他有这么干过。

夏洛克大方地提点道：“你说你想要‘一只狗，最好叫格拉斯通’。” 一瞬间，回忆几乎没顶，下雪天的 221B，他和夏洛克躺在沙发里，他把卡片垫在夏洛克的胸口上写零零碎碎的新年愿望。夏洛克问他写了什么，他说他想要一条小狗，可以跟着他后面呜呜叫着拿脑袋蹭他，晚上睡觉就睡在他枕头边上。那些画面太过鲜明，让约翰的膝盖钻心地疼了起来。

他知道这是适应期，他的确不该总是停留在过去。他不想让夏洛克觉得他不满意，他点了点头道：“那……那很好，谢谢……但是我不是真的要养一只狗……”但那些画面鲜明过头了，夏洛克吻他头发的触感，没大没小地骂他蠢，说真正养宠物很麻烦的，声音却又轻又慢。

就像是现在，“你不喜欢吗？”

“不是这个原因……不合适不是吗。你有案子要去办，我不能把它带到医院来。”

“你按时上下班，如果不放心可以寄放在你上班路过的宠物店里……”

“不。”约翰拒绝道：“不……我绝对不会丢下它一个。它不该独自待在家里，也不应该被送去宠物店，你不知道它自己在家会发生什么，你不知道它只能在家里从这个房间转到那个房间，它只能等着我回家或者你回家才有人去搭理它……”他深吸一口气：“总之，它不该被这么对待。”约翰微微抬起头，下颌紧绷道：“这不公平。”

夏洛克没有立刻说话，他数着约翰的呼吸声，慢慢道：“没关系，那我就不用担心它弄乱我的袜子索引了，只不过我也许不能指望你会早点告诉我。”

“对不起，我只是……我没有不喜欢。”约翰用手捂了一下脸，他不知道该怎么说，这本该的确是个惊喜，夏洛克还记得他想要什么，这本应该很好。

夏洛克“嗯”了一声，说他知道，不过他现在要挂了，因为要去跟交接的人处理一下，言辞之间听起来像是接头的秘密成员。

“给我一点时间。”约翰闷闷地说道。

夏洛克订了马里波恩路的伦敦地标饭店的位子，有几瓶 2000 年的圣达美隆产红酒，麦克罗夫特喜欢 2001 年的，而他哪样都不喜欢。他坐在位置上等约翰，也许是诊所的事情或者路上的交通，总之约翰——少见地——迟到了。他就不该心软答应约翰先来饭店，这样他现在就可以把缠着约翰的人和事情通通赶走。

好在约翰没有让他等太久，侍者为他推开缤纷的工艺琉璃大门时，夏洛克就注意到他了。约翰显然下班之后回家换了一身衣服，在有着一干金属光泽和各色灯光的画面里，黑色的西装和灰蓝色的衬衫非常适合约翰的气质，沉稳而内敛。尽管夏洛克偶尔会想念约翰刚从阿富汗回来时，总是会让人误会他年纪的乖巧发型，但他不得不承认，将头发梳上去固定住刘海的约翰更有气场，也更让他心跳加速。

约翰一边调整着袖口一边顺着楼梯快步向下，进入就餐区，走到夏洛克面前。夏洛克殷勤地站起身替他拉开座椅，约翰的表情介于严肃和微笑之间，“不说点什么，大侦探？”

夏洛克手还放在椅背上，目光很淡地看着约翰，又像是什么都没看，他的表情也是如此，接着他反应过来约翰问了他什么，几乎是不假思索，夏洛克问道：“可以用这个替代吗？”他前倾身体，靠近了约翰，理智让他留下最后一丝空白，等待约翰的反应。

上帝。他只是想要生日快乐从夏洛克嘴里说出来，但是显然他不能拒绝这多出的部分。约翰很快地凑了上去，贴上夏洛克的味道，他想念这个。但脑子里剩下的一部分却在胡思乱想着他不想要。约翰·华生和夏洛克·福尔摩斯站在伦敦地标饭店大厅上演拥吻？他不想要这个。多么矛盾。他怀念这个，却又不想要。

夏洛克放开了他，很快地抽身回到了自己的座位上。

“夏洛克……？”

夏洛克深吸了一口气，“对不起，”他让自己转过身道歉道：“我该先说生日快乐的。生日快乐，约翰。”

“……谢谢。”

两个人相对着落座了，约翰将铺着白色桌布上的一切都一一看了一遍，盘子，刀叉，淡色典雅的摆花，柔和光芒的台灯，高颈水瓶，扎在花瓶上的丝带，水杯，白酒杯被撤走了，谢里酒杯也是，餐前面包和一点餐前红酒……他看了能看的一切，就是不去看夏洛克。

“我没要前菜，多加了一份甜点和三明治。”夏洛克将手边的菜单递了过去，“点了牛肋排。你看看还要什么？”

约翰一边看着菜单，一边讪讪地想不到别的什么了，夏洛克当然记得他喜欢吃什么，他摸了摸耳朵道：“就这些，很好。”他将菜单递给了一旁的侍者，终于转过来冲夏洛克露出一个合适的微笑。

他一笑，夏洛克也跟着笑了，约翰看着他问道：“你的案子结束了吗？”

“还差一点，不过不要紧，雷斯垂德可以搞定。”夏洛克将餐巾从盘子下取了出来垫在腿上。

“噢好吧，记得别告诉格雷戈我们在哪里。”

“他要是敢来骚扰你，我就不去接他的案子了。”

“别……那样格雷戈说不定会记恨我一辈子，我很喜欢格雷戈。”

“嗯哼，因为他陪你喝啤酒，看一群人追着小球跑来跑去的球赛。” 

约翰笑了出来，“一半原因吧，但是赌球比我还烂得朋友真的不太好找。我都不敢怎么赌球玩了。”

夏洛克抿了一口红酒，“其实不难的，我可以教你。”

“打住，”约翰指了他一下，“前车之鉴——你还记得股票的事情？——好的，对，我不怎么想学。”

“为什么？我的股票研究可没有输。”事实上赚得太多了，本来夏洛克大学毕业后家里的收入基本是靠约翰维持的，但那次“股票教学” 之后，他们的存款就没下过约翰的理想数字了。

“而我不怎么想赢。”约翰总是有他自己的一套理论，夏洛克只能作罢。

当话题中断，想再挑起话题非常难。

约翰数了一遍桌上餐刀的锯齿部，将脑子里的话题转了一个遍，抬头对上了夏洛克浅色的瞳仁。

“夏洛克……？”

夏洛克的表情又变成了那种淡而无物的，他偏了偏头表示了疑问，像是一台没有感情的机器给出了 0 和 1 的数据串。

“你在想什么？”约翰顺着他的目光不适应地碰了碰衬衫领口的边线，确认它们都在各行其职。

“没有。”夏洛克漫不经心地给出答案，约翰将信将疑地把手放进了口袋里。

噢，那个小盒子。约翰眨了眨眼稍微坐直了一点，他把手放回了桌子上。他敢打赌，如果他摸那个盒子超过三秒钟，夏洛克就会发现什么。接着他开始寻思着另一些杂七杂八的事情，他就是没办法在夏洛克的目光下集中注意力。

“你忘记戴袖扣了。”夏洛克忽然出声吓了约翰一跳。

他皱了皱眉，觉得这无关紧要才对。

我喜欢那副灰蓝色的。夏洛克想道。他不声不响地盯着少了袖口的位置，视线又沿着袖管爬到约翰的袖口，露出来一点点红白蓝条纹的里衬，雪白挺括的衬衫袖口，接着是约翰的手腕……约翰不知道夏洛克在想些什么，好在服务员将食物端了上来。

他们两个人吃西餐总是吃得很随便，不想要前菜就推掉，单点主菜，不够吃主菜就加两份。跟夏洛克出门吃饭总是很愉快，虽然大侦探办案时雷厉风行，但总会停下来带约翰去到各个餐馆，无论是深藏在小巷里的小门小店，抑或伦敦数得上名号的餐厅。

但如果说夏洛克消失三年后带给约翰唯一的好事是什么，大概是夏洛克终于老老实实地三餐都出现在了饭桌上。

之前那些年里夏洛克总也饮食不规律，为此约翰和他据理力争的抗争太惨烈，导致约翰有事没事会拿出来调侃夏洛克，“人到三十岁，嗯哼？”约翰细细切开牛肉，好看的肌理纹路和酱汁的香味让他多了些食欲。  
夏洛克也跟着笑了一下，没有反驳，他转而问起别的：“最近有去看尤尼斯吗？”

尤尼斯是哈莉和克莱拉的女儿，算起来今年也有十一岁了。约翰看着夏洛克，等待他的下文。

“昨天，尤尼斯给我发短信了，事实上，她应该是一直在给我发短信，而我昨天才收到。”

“她说什么了吗？”

“她说……我该带着你去看看她。毕竟我们很久没有去看她了，她说，她很想我。”他看见约翰的表情，说完最后两个单词，“还有你。”

约翰没有说话，他还在动着自己的刀叉，细细切着牛肉，他把它们切成大小整齐的块状，精确到分毫。

“你应该去看看她。”夏洛克建议道。

“我有三年没有去看她了。”

“这就是为什么你要去。”

“为什么？”

“她在等你。”

“不是每一种等待都会有结果的。早点接受这个对她有好处。”约翰叉了一块牛肉放进嘴里咀嚼。

夏洛克愣了一下，约翰等到嘴里的肉吃完才再次开口，“为什么你要我去看她？”他重复道，连着夏洛克的耐心一起咽下了肚。

“你非要我说出来吗？”

“但说无妨。”约翰将手腕一放，挺直了腰坐在位置里。

“去弥补犯下的错。”

“先离开的那个人不是我。”约翰避开了夏洛克惊讶又伤心的视线，低下头继续切牛肉，平静，不动声色。完全的不动声色。先离开的那个人不是我。约翰紧紧咬住了牙关。

“所以这就是你想的？”夏洛克平静地反问道。

而等那一阵肾上腺素激增的感觉冷却下来，才意识到自己做了什么——冰冷的悔意爬上了约翰的后颈——他像个中年危机的男人，不受控制，暴躁易怒。约翰看着夏洛克，他的左手轻微地抖了起来，他连忙反驳道：“不是的。对不起，这不是我的本意。”

夏洛克让人难受地没有反驳。

“我刚刚有一点失控……”约翰顿了一下，行云流水地说出他根本不会说出口的剖白，“尤尼斯的事情我只是不愿意承认，因为我以为我一辈子也不会做那些哈莉会做的事情——不负责地抛弃。但是我做了。”约翰的眼里全是清冽的光，他把左手牢牢地攥成拳按在膝盖上，竭尽全力地保持自己的语调始终在冷静的基准线上，接着他快速且毫无波动地承认：“我并不能真的接受，所以刚刚推到了你的身上。很抱歉。我会去看尤尼斯的，你想跟我一起去吗？这周末怎么样？” 他拿起高脚杯，粉饰太平地将杯内的水喝干，像是刚刚的针锋相对并不存在。

夏洛克看着他没有说话，约翰便拿起一旁的水瓶往杯内蓄满水。 

“尤尼斯很喜欢你的小提琴，她现在也在学，如果你愿意的话，也许可以教一教她。”约翰再次抓住高脚杯，他喝水，像是饮着不忍释手的美酒，“她很聪明，不得不承认，她聪明得就像是哈莉小时候。” 华生家的姐弟更聪明的那个一直是姐姐，“我很高兴尤尼斯没有遗传哈莉的那些习惯。”约翰轻而易举地提起哈莉，像是他们已经彼此原谅。像是哈莉原谅了他选择和夏洛克在一起，像是他在内心深处原谅了他自己。

“约翰。”夏洛克打断他，约翰觉得他下一秒就会从椅子上站起来。但是他没有。他等约翰花了些时间看向他时才继续道：“够了。” 他的语气很温和，但是他不想再继续下去。

“嗯？”约翰眨了眨眼，没有反应过来。

“没关系的，”夏洛克说这话时，别扭得嘴唇都在打架，他安慰约翰道：“……周末我会陪你去看尤尼斯的。”

约翰觉得自己半边的身体都随着口袋里的戒指滑向无底的深渊，糟糕的夜晚，以及一开始时糟糕的预言，一语成谶，他盯着桌上的摆花，没有再说什么。

接着两个人味如嚼蜡地继续吃着东西，像是一出黑白的默剧。

等到差不多的时候，夏洛克放下了刀叉，他拿起腿上的餐巾轻轻沾擦了嘴边的油污。

约翰认真地琢磨了一会儿问道：“你是吃饱了吗？” 

夏洛克点了点头。

于是约翰也点点头，放下刀叉，擦了擦嘴道：“好的，可以麻烦你帮我从服务员那里取来我的拐杖吗，我站不起来了。”

夏洛克这才注意到约翰额头的一层薄汗，他气坏了，飞快地跪在约翰的面前，想要检查他受伤的膝盖，但是约翰拒绝了。他叫过侍者取来了拐杖，依靠着拐杖艰难地站了起来，当他站稳时他便问夏洛克要不要一起走。夏洛克进退维谷地答应了他，他不能放着约翰一个人不管，但约翰的下一句话，让夏洛克所有的理智全部集体出逃——“我本来想让你先走的，不好意思麻烦你了。”

他可以忍受约翰的愤怒和埋怨，因为礼貌和疏离才是淬毒的匕首，直直地扎在了夏洛克的心口。在那一瞬间，夏洛克头一次感到了绝望。

约翰刚从阿富汗回来的时候状态绝对谈不上好，充满了枪声和死亡的噩梦缠绕着他，他的肩膀侥幸得以保存，却仍然留下了一个丑陋的疤痕。父母早逝，他的姐姐一再地辜负他，他却仍然负担了尤尼斯的许多费用。从那时起，夏洛克就在想，上帝为什么要这样对待约翰。直到他从巴茨的楼顶上跳了下去。

他躺在水泥板砖上，并非全然无恙地被别人摆成了死亡的模样，他夹在腋窝下的壁球又冷又硬，脸上的血液粘稠而腥。他等着被安排撞倒的约翰赶过来的哭声和见证，有些模糊地想着也许这就是他所求的归宿。然而约翰并没能再次站起来，他花了比预估要多得多的时间，艰难地一瘸一拐地移到夏洛克身边。夏洛克听到他哽住的哭声，有人拦住他问他是谁，约翰像是个被欺负的胆小的孩子一样默不作声，只能间或地喘息。他忽然就明白了，他忽然明白了约翰所说的“他在乎” 是什么意思。但一切都太晚了，他被与他一起合谋的人抬上了担架，而约翰被留在原地，浑然不觉这是一场背叛，只有他的膝盖拒绝支撑他再次站起来，固执地用伤痛将约翰留在了三年前。

伦敦的夜景像是流水的光影在夏洛克的脸上滑过，他头靠着车窗，和约翰一人一端地分坐在后座上，中间放着约翰的拐杖。约翰靠在另一侧的门上，膝盖还痛得厉害，他筋疲力尽地沉默着。

夏洛克望向他倦怠的侧脸，微微动了动膝盖，约翰若有所感地转过头来也看着他。他们没有争吵，但依然被彼此弄得疲惫不堪。

“为什么会这样？”夏洛克声音很轻很轻地问。

约翰温柔地握住夏洛克委顿地放在座位上的手，抱歉地说着对不起。夏洛克回握住约翰，摇了摇头说：“我不是想指责你……”

“我知道。”约翰的表情很温柔，当他愿意的时候。

“只是你不该为了我而错过那些……”他不能忘记刚回伦敦时从麦克罗夫特那里得到的那些报告，关于那三年里的点点滴滴……“你很喜欢尤尼斯……这不值得。”夏洛克看着约翰的眼睛道。

“但这就是你想要的，不是吗？”约翰忽然反问道：“我的确不再能离开了，离开你我活不了，你用三年时间证明了这一点，从今以后你都不必再担心了。”

出租车停在了约翰公寓楼前，约翰打开车门撑着拐杖挪了下去，他站在路边等着夏洛克决定今晚要不要留下来，这两个多月来，夏洛克总是可以借口回到 221B，当他觉得一切需要暂停的时候。第一次是一天，第二次就变成了两天，而上一次，他离开了一个星期。

你可以不必原谅我。很多次夏洛克都想这样对约翰说。但他不敢想象那个后果。

他记得那支在他人生里被永远，永远地丢进地下室的羽毛笔，无论周围的人如何劝哄着说麦克罗夫特不是故意的，他是为了保护你才这样做。但欺骗就是欺骗，他不怕陌生人的尖刀利刃、烈火毒药，因为让人没有防备的伤害才会真正伤得人鲜血淋漓。

约翰的西装上有细微的折痕，他看起来没有之前引人注目，但他的痛苦还是那样不露声色。他撑着拐杖站在路边耐心地等待夏洛克，出租车司机在催促。伦敦的人很快会陆陆续续地回到属于他们的那扇窗户后，剩下的人徘徊在大街上流离失所。

夏洛克始终记得年幼的他是怎样固执而又冷漠地作结：“先离开的人是麦克罗夫特，他失去了让我原谅的资格。”

兜兜转转，他成了他最痛恨的模样。

一样的欺骗，一样的软弱，一样的沉默无言。

他知道约翰右边的口袋里装着一个小盒子，独一无二，被天鹅绒仔细地包裹，饱满的鼓鼓囊囊的被揣在口袋里，一个精心准备的惊喜，像是每个爱情应有的样子。

夜里，为了让约翰能好好休息，夏洛克抱着被子去睡客厅的沙发。约翰没有关上卧室的房门，他躺在床上能看见沙发边落地灯拖长的光亮。家里静悄悄的，但他和夏洛克都还没打算睡觉。

他穿着宽松的 T 恤趴在被子下，手里拿着日程本靠近床头台灯的光源，他用红色的水笔在起始页的日历上将今天的日期圈了起来，这一面塞满了十二个月三百六十五个数字，他必须小心地标注上 75，再在 75 的底下标了一个更小的 5。完成后，他把两样东西放回抽屉里和那个失落的小盒子摆在一起，夏洛克回来的第 75 天，秒针还要在表盘上哒、哒、哒地转上五分钟，75 就不再是个精准的记数了。说不上来地长叹一口气，约翰关上了灯，不一会儿夏洛克也跟着关了灯，他们开始入睡。


	2. 下

约翰早上坐在餐桌前端着牛奶一脸困扰，夏洛克问他怎么了。他说在小柜子上没有找到昨天的报纸。约翰说的小柜子是专门放报纸的长条桌，放在进口的玄关转角处，每天的报纸两人都从上面取阅。夏洛克让他想想是不是丢在办公室了，约翰说他昨天在办公室没看报纸。

算了。约翰说，他打开今天份的报纸浏览新闻版面，让夏洛克帮他取来了吐司机叮好的面包片。夏洛克坐下之后，问约翰有没有什么有趣的内容。

约翰摇了摇头，直到他翻到英国交通系统又要更新的新闻，才恍然大悟地想起来那份报纸丢到哪里去了。约翰出门有带两份报纸的习惯，昨天的和今天的，因为他是填字游戏的爱好者，上一期的答案只在下一期里公布。但这件事正经拿出来做又太浪费，他选择在每天上下班乘车的时候消遣时间，只不过因为有了夏洛克，它还变成了约翰手中的逗猫棒。

昨天，他和蛋糕一起合影之后，约翰照例将两份报纸一起装进公文包。坐在公交车上，他看见报纸的边栏夏洛克拉了一个箭头指向需要他填写的空白处，批注道：黄赤交角？坏医生，你是故意的。可不是嘛。约翰坐在座位上咯咯笑了起来。他总会留出一些填不出或是故意留下的空缺，来让夏洛克回答，毕竟夏洛克总是那么心急难耐又迫不及待地想要帮他指正。但好心情没有持续太久，约翰拿着铅笔，弯弯扭扭地填写着字谜。“你写错了。”他的邻座裹着头巾的老妇人，举着眼镜往他手里的报纸上凑，指着约翰刚刚写下的单词说道。约翰看着她年老得爬满皱纹和老人斑的手，好脾气地没吭声。“你写错了，这里不应该填这个，你应该认真点。”约翰清了清嗓子，稍微侧了点身子，但他悄悄地又看了一遍题目，真的是他填错了，不过他没打算承认。“让我告诉你答案吧，你这个木头脑袋。”——这可真是太失礼了——约翰没打算忍耐，他皱着眉把报纸狠狠一折，抓住并举在手里，侧过身来问那位老妇人：“你想继续填吗？我可以把它给你。”“为什么我要拿着它，我只是想说你写错了。”那老妇人有些生气地说。“也许你拿着它可以更好地改正——直接完成它。”老妇人有点没摸清约翰的套路，约翰直接塞过来报纸还有一只铅笔，老妇人拿住了。约翰提了一下嘴角，眨了一下眼对此满意道： “很好，祝你有个愉快的一天。”说完他提着包看也没看老妇人一眼到站下车了。

“所以……你把那份报纸塞给那个人了？”夏洛克尝试着去理解这其中的逻辑。

约翰把头埋在报纸里嗯哼了一声。

夏洛克实在没法儿帮约翰找一个完美的解释，因为借口也得符合逻辑，而约翰从不按牌理出牌。接着约翰突然把报纸一合，放在了一旁，对夏洛克说道：“我昨晚仔细想过了。”

夏洛克把嘴里的面包直接咽了下去，他抓过水杯喝了一口，才点点头让约翰接着往下说。

“我还是不能去看尤尼斯——我是说，不是现在——我真的很久没去看她了，夏洛克，你得理解一下，即便我为她关联了一笔基金，她依然可以领到足够的……零花钱，就像是你为我做的一样。但是我还是……”  
“愧疚。”夏洛克简短道。

“是的。”约翰点了点头，他重新又抓起自己的报纸，把头埋了进去。夏洛克放过了他，如释重负地给自己泡了一杯咖啡。

今天是星期天，夏洛克没有案子要忙约翰也不想去诊所的一天。他们两个在屋里各自忙着各自的，夏洛克一如既往地霸占了沙发，手里捧着一本书，约翰坐在桌子前写着他的博文。

但这并没有想象中的安逸和放松，夏洛克望着手里的《太阳照常升起》出神，他的思维宫殿里并没有对这种情形的描述与概括……公寓楼在七楼，楼下街角处一家面包店的装修声时断时续，约翰正在打字，房间的窗户不朝阳，约翰开了一盏小灯，灯上有个乳白色的布艺灯罩。他打字的速度不仅慢还很规律，夏洛克不知道他在写什么。但约翰显然写到一半去泡了一壶加了柠檬汁的红茶，放在夏洛克身前的茶几上，他还问夏洛克要不要枕头和毯子，夏洛克连忙说不用。说完夏洛克有点后悔，接着腿边被柔软地碰触，约翰已经把东西放在了旁边：“也许你过一会儿会想要。”然后他又回到桌子前坐下，夏洛克等那种特有的打字声又响起来，才稍稍放松了下来……夏洛克不得不承认，约翰令他感到紧张，他一页纸都看不进去，只要约翰停下打字的声音他就会停不下来地去听约翰所做的一切。

“夏洛克？”

“嗯？”夏洛克忙着收回自己的目光。

不知道约翰是不是叹了一口气，他把笔记本电脑合在了桌上，走进了卧室。夏洛克连忙把书合起来放到了一边。

不一会儿，约翰又出来了，夏洛克身后是客厅的落地窗，窗前盖着白纱，而白纱将光线过滤得很柔和，约翰的脸庞也很柔和。他走到夏洛克躺着的沙发旁，直接单膝跪了下来。夏洛克反应不及地看着他，以及他面前的那个绒布的小盒子。约翰打开来放在了夏洛克的眼前。

那里面的确躺着两枚戒指，完美的圆形，钻石镶嵌在侧面，一颗颗紧凑地挨在一起。特殊的打磨和设计，让它平滑得像是一条被圈起来的光河，没有一丝一毫的多余的点缀和凸起，完美地与金属相拼。

而约翰用手举着它们，看着夏洛克的眼睛道：“我知道你眼里没有惊喜。”

夏洛克想坐起来，但如果他坐起来的话，约翰跪着会很辛苦。

“我知道，”约翰说得很艰难，而夏洛克都知道，但他还是等着约翰努力地把句子说完整，像是这是个重要的仪式一样：“我知道这个对你来说……太晚了。”约翰从盒子里取出了那枚银色的形状完美的戒指，他盯着它说：“在你死后，我去看过一次你的墓碑。我求你再给我一次机会让我弥补你……感谢上帝。”

夏洛克安静地帮他擦掉眼泪，他从没看见约翰在他面前掉过眼泪，但他仅有的哭泣似乎都给了夏洛克，如果可以，他很想吻他。

约翰平复了一下情绪，将戒指举到夏洛克的面前，他的蓝眼睛里像是盛满了光，夏洛克从沙发上坐了起来。他伸手捧住约翰的脸，认真道：“谢谢你为我做的这些，约翰。”他确保约翰看着他的眼睛，接着下一句，“但我不能接受这枚戒指。”

“……什么？”

“我说，我还不能接受这枚戒指。”

约翰安静地看了夏洛克一会儿，问道：“我该问为什么吗？”他的表情有一点茫然，而那种茫然让他显得不符年龄的天真。

“你还没有做好准备，我不想勉强你。” “什么准备？”

“我回来不到三个月，坦诚来说，这不是个好时机……”

约翰把夏洛克黏在他脸上的手指拨开了，他从地上站起来时腿麻得踉跄了一下，但他拒绝了夏洛克的搀扶，他震惊得既没有怒气也没有伤心，只能面无表情地傻看着，像是在看让他难以理解但十分敬畏的事物——“你不想要这个。”——约翰终于反应道，他自尊心受损地把戒指握在了手心里，手臂垂在了身侧，拳头攥得死紧。

夏洛克不安地动了一下手指，他想拉住约翰垂在身边的手，但在他碰到约翰的一刹那，约翰直接照面给了他一拳，颧骨一圈火辣辣地疼，接着夏洛克反应过来，约翰已经不房间里了，洞开的大门直直地弹在墙壁上。  
约翰逃了出来，攥着两枚戒指走在街道上，眼前还浮现着夏洛克被他打得嘴角出血的画面，他出手得太快了，他和夏洛克都没有料到。他说不清是愤怒还是后怕的情绪驱使着他从夏洛克面前离开。

他走出两个街口的时候，夏洛克从后面追了上来，约翰听到了他的脚步声。这太蠢了，像是闹别扭的情侣，一前一后地走在路上。夏洛克在后面大声喊他的名字，喊得周围所有人都去望他，但约翰真的没法让自己回头，他装作陌生人一样继续往前走，直到被夏洛克一把攫住手腕。

“停下！别像其他人一样。”夏洛克的重音几乎落在每一个字上，这听起来像是不可理喻的那个人是他。这让约翰无名火起，他看着夏洛克沉默着，猛地反手一扳，但让人气恼的是他居然没拗过夏洛克，他用力到约翰能好像能听见自己骨头被攥紧的声音：“听我解释。” 夏洛克重复道，他嘴角裂开的地方还在往外渗血。约翰指尖被愤怒渐染得发麻，他瞪着夏洛克，气喘吁吁地瞪着他。

“十年前，你刚回阿富汗，你还记得你是怎么联系上哈莉叶特和尤尼斯的吗？”夏洛克忽然快速道，“是我告诉你的。十二年前……你拒绝了我，再一次的……我想了一个下午，我去找了哈莉叶特，我让她偶遇我，或许存在那么一点运气，你跟她的关系比跟我还糟糕……坦诚来说，这让计划变得容易。”夏洛克看着约翰，而约翰只是在想他还能说点什么他不知道的事情出来。

“你刚回伦敦，如果不是我，你一辈子也不会知道哈莉叶特和尤尼斯，我把你推到了你本可以回避的困境里，让你孤立无援。我伸给你一只手，求一求你，你就心软得不行，知恩图报地答应了我。”交往七年，他上大学四年，咨询侦探的职业生涯起步三年，而后生离死别三年，聚少离多……“约翰，我很抱歉这么做会伤害你，我知道现在说这样没有用，但是万一……万一你只是习惯了跟我在一起，而且我伤害了你，那三年……现在你还有机会去改变它。”夏洛克作结道，他把他所相信并且坚持的事情解释给约翰听，但笼罩他们的是令人不知所措的沉默。

而后约翰问道：“说完了？”“嗯……”约翰笑了一下，他笑得很快，笑意还没到达眼角他就已经不笑了：“可以放我走了？”夏洛克不知所措地喊他的名字：“约翰……”约翰只是无动于衷地抬了抬手腕。夏洛克把手松开了，约翰手腕上被他掐出一圈淤青，但约翰不在乎，他头也不回地往前走，像是那番话于他无足轻重。这诚然在夏洛克的预料范围之内，而令他没有料到的是，约翰没走几步就折身冲了回来，他一把攥起夏洛克的领子，往自己面前猛地一拉，像是又要揍他，但他没有，路过的人都回头看着他们。“十分钟前我发誓不要再对你动手。”约翰嘲讽地笑了一下：“不要再为你的混账话对你动手……但你不能总是按照你的那套理论去一个个检验你身边的人，去验证那百分之一的可能性，把人推到不能回避的困境——是的，这就是你会做的事情——然后伤害他们，再等着他们对你说原谅。”“约翰……”约翰打断他：“你要的只是所有人都顺着你的意，跟着你，无与伦比的福尔摩斯，让全世界都围着你转。用你的理论去证明所有人都是错的，因为只有你才能是对的。”夏洛克看起来被冒犯到了，“愤怒？嗯？这就对了，每一次，夏洛克，每一次你说那些话做那些事情的时候，有没有一秒钟——一秒钟就好——去想过，”约翰眼角被情绪染得通红，他瞪着夏洛克，决定把这句话说完：“是你……是你错了。”

他还是把这句话丢在了夏洛克的脸上，像是他曾经指责他的冷血与无情。

夏洛克看着约翰，觉得任何答案都失去了意义，任何人都可以来问他这句话，但是这个人不应该是约翰：“如果你想知道，我从不认为自己是正确的。”所以才上千次的演绎，无数次的逻辑推理，他从没有一秒停下过苛责自己。“我说这些话不是为了伤害你，或者分开。约翰，你不是别的人。”夏洛克说完这句话就紧紧地闭了上嘴，他笔直地站在约翰的面前，不愿意再去迁就他们之间的差距，而当夏洛克不再低下头时，约翰被轻易地赶出了那个世界。但是约翰听懂了他的话，约翰之于他而言不是别人——他不相信自己，但仍然要去做出许多让人不解而冒险决定——然而约翰不是别人，哪怕小于零点零零一的概率，他都不敢去赌。

约翰松开了手，他被动摇了，他恨自己被轻而易举地动摇，他愧疚得无与伦比，他看着夏洛克，问道：“最后一个问题。”“请。”“你是不是觉得……”他哽住声音，听起来像是被伤害了：“这么多年，”他的眉毛想要轻松地挑起再落下，他失败了，但夏洛克只看到他伤心的眼睛，“这么多年，我都没有——”他看向夏洛克，“——爱过你。我是说，至少不像是你对我那样，比那个要少……是不是？”

他话音没落，夏洛克已经想要藏起来，他脸上被打的地方一阵灼热地疼痛，全身上下每一处伤口都被人挑开了伤疤，他能够站着接受约翰的问询，却不能承受这个最隐秘的念头被宣之于众。而约翰得到了肯定的答案，他得到了夏洛克仍有存疑的原因，他不敢在他身上赌那不到百分之一可能性的原因。他说不清是心碎还是麻木，他很想问问夏洛克如果他真是这样认为，为何偏偏到了今天才说出口，但是约翰问不出口。他摇晃着转身要走，他不想在夏洛克面前太过失态，夏洛克再一次地拉住了他的手腕——而这一次，约翰毫不留情地一转身将拳头砸到夏洛克的脸上，他的指关节蹭破了夏洛克的脸颊，接着毫不犹豫地将夏洛克按倒在了地上，狠命地对着他揍了几拳，还没等他的下一拳落下，他被周围冲上来解围的人拦腰拖到了一旁。他看着夏洛克被人从地上扶着坐了起来，他沉默着碰触着脸上的伤口，神色难辨地望向约翰，他看起来很阴沉。不过事情远远没有结束，约翰发誓只要那个拖住他的路人一松手，他就会立马攻击夏洛克。约翰还记得自己说的那句离开你我就活不了，他用着几倍的不甘心瞪着坐在地上的夏洛克，如果现在给约翰一个机会约翰会把那句话一个字一个字地吃下去。他能原谅夏洛克的一切，但他宁愿死也不要这样被作践，不过谁又能想到夏洛克有这样可恨。然而剩下的事情超过了约翰可以掌握的范围，他的心跳忽然间快到他将要不能承受的地步，眼前开始发黑，他似乎被人放倒了下来，他能看见自己抖得厉害但完全感觉不到，一阵阵濒死的恐惧降临在他的身上，他呼吸不过来，害怕地想要去找夏洛克。“约翰，约翰！……你还好吗？约翰，你不要吓我……”再后面的事情，约翰就不知道了。

约翰做了一个很长的梦。

在梦里，他又一次地在日程本上圈下了 7 号，并在上面标注了75，接着入睡。其实是睡不着的，平常他起来会做点别的事情，但是夏洛克睡在外面的沙发上，他只好闭着眼无所事事地躺在床上。他的意识游走得很快，半梦半醒地煎熬到了后半夜。他知道这不太好，但他还是没有办法抑制自己从床上爬起来去看看夏洛克。他蹑手蹑脚地蹲在夏洛克的沙发边，看着夏洛克睡在不够长的小沙发里，难受得要命的样子。梦里的画面总是以诡异而合理的方式运行着，不知不觉到了早上，约翰起来按照惯例洗澡，出来的时候路过客厅看见夏洛克躺在沙发上举着报纸。他饿着肚子抱怨着夏洛克躺在那里快要发霉，夏洛克哼了一声翻了一页报纸，毫无悔意地要他加两颗糖的黑咖啡，恬不知耻地补了一句“如果你爱我的话”。约翰翻着白眼给他端了过去，夏洛克回报了他一个早安吻。他拍拍夏洛克的脸，忽然很不想去上班，夏洛克撺掇他别去了。而在梦里，他竟然真的留了下来，留在夏洛克身边，他哪也没有去，只是跟夏洛克一起挤在小沙发上。是真的挤，他几乎压在夏洛克的身上，任由时间过了很久很久，长到约翰几乎以为已经过完了一辈子。夏洛克用手指梳理着他脑后的头发，问他在想什么。夏洛克的睡袍领口处有一根线头松动了，他伸手拽住这根线头，迷蒙地想着……他觉得自己很幸运……

梦醒总是让人怅惘，约翰看见了熟悉的天花板，他侧过头看见墙上的元素周期表……这里是 221B……他坐起来，发现身上还穿着衬衫和裤子，他有点不知今夕何夕。好在夏洛克很快走了进来，他像是一阵不安分的风，打着旋在屋子里走来走去，絮絮叨叨地说着他让医生来看过了，没有什么问题，只是压力太大……又颠来倒去地抱怨约翰为什么不好好照顾自己，他真的太能说了，约翰一边感受着回潮的记忆，一边被他转得心烦。

总是有人说约翰对夏洛克太包容了，但扪心自问，约翰根本生不起来夏洛克的气。他才刚刚打过他，他坐在地上的时候像是要报复全世界，而约翰晕倒了，他就又黏过来像只害怕被丢开的小狗……他根本没办法拒绝他。

忽然，约翰眼尖地发现夏洛克已经自己给自己戴上戒指了，就是他早都不知道有没有弄丢的戒指，细窄的圆环，果然很适合夏洛克……但是，“你说你不接受。”

夏洛克不转了，他坐在床边道：“我找到证据了，现在可以了。” 约翰不确定自己是不是要问一问证据是什么，鉴于他现在还不是很舒服，“不算数，我没求婚，你跟别人结婚去吧。而且我也不喜欢你，你是谁，不认识。”

夏洛克忽然被弄得很紧张，“这戒指不能退的，你刻过字了……”

“说了不喜欢你。”

而夏洛克却好像走神到另一个宇宙去了，他自言自语道：“我知道了！”那种熟悉的恍然大悟的表情，夏洛克接下来大概会去给雷斯垂德打电话，约翰开始心疼起自己大概真的只有个导体的作用，而夏洛克是冰冷的工业级计算机。

接着冰冷的工业级计算机吐出了一大串数据道：“我得到结论了。

我一直以为从阿富汗回来你需要新的精神支柱，‘新的刺激’。这让你变得有动力，麦克罗夫特一直说你在我身上看到了战场……”

“他是混蛋。”约翰评价道。

“……但是他总是对的，好吧，这件事除外。不过我真的不在意这一点，我很高兴我没有让你感到无聊。但对你造成伤害，这实非我所愿。我潜意识里认为避免伤害就必须关掉刺激源而这等同于你会离开我……我没想过你并不是想要刺激，而我也不是你的战场……”

“一样混蛋，你们绝对是两兄弟。”约翰继续道：“继续，还有什么别的发现吗？”

夏洛克不说话了。

“这就是你的证据？”

他摇了摇头，约翰问他那证据是什么，夏洛克憋了好一会儿才说其实没有证据，他怕约翰又生气所以把戒指戴上了。

“说真的，以后别人再夸你聪明，我就要犹豫一下了……把戒指还给我。”约翰冲他摊开手。

夏洛克疯狂地搜刮起保卫戒指的几种方案。

“快点。”

“你还在生气？”

“非常。”约翰硬邦邦地说，“我的生日和求婚都被你搞砸了，所以快点，现在。”他听起来就像是华生上尉。

夏洛克只好把自己的戒指交了出去，约翰还没有发现他偷偷藏起来了约翰的那枚，而夏洛克已经打定主意不还给他了。

“所以结论是什么。”约翰握住自己的戒指问，这个小小的金属环沾染了夏洛克的体温，摸起来已经不再是冰凉的了。

夏洛克俯过身吻他，又深又沉的吻，“结论是……你爱我。”他贴着约翰的嘴唇说道，约翰哼了一声没有反驳，接着夏洛克忽然又说：“但是我还有很多问题没有想明白……”

“不是现在。”约翰抓着夏洛克教育道，他看着夏洛克的嘴唇，想着他的适应期好像快结束了。

但约翰没有像是夏洛克想的那样，再次求婚，他真的要回了他的戒指，然后像是午夜的十二点一样，魔法消失了，戒指也消失了。要不是夏洛克偷偷留下了约翰的那枚，他根本会以为这没有发生过。没有求婚，没有大街上愚蠢到让他颤抖的争吵，也没有约翰突然晕倒吓得他心脏停跳……日子正常得像是被约翰带回了三年前，不是不好的那方面，而是好的方面。他不会再在面对夏洛克时小心翼翼，每说一句话都要思前想后会不会伤害他，也许是因为他已经跟夏洛克动过了手，而夏洛克的脸上还留着没好透的疤。他甚至在晚上拿着润滑剂和套子来找夏洛克，在三年三个月又零七天之后，夏洛克无不感慨道。但他知道约翰心里还藏着最后一个小秘密，约翰太过擅长口是心非，而这让夏洛克的好奇心饱受煎熬。

直到又一个周末的早上，约翰拉着夏洛克起床，夏洛克闭上眼不想动，放假的日子把他惯得很懒，他已经不习惯不眠不休为了案子而勤勉的日子了。

“起来，今天我们去看尤尼斯。”

夏洛克有些诧异地看着约翰站在衣柜前扣扣子，他以为约翰没有那么快准备好，毕竟做过的事情就是做了，要回去面对需要太大的勇气。

“……还有，”约翰理着袖口转过来，“哈莉今天也去。”

闻言，夏洛克从床上爬了起来，开始洗漱整理穿戴。

约翰有很多年没有见过哈莉了，久远到他已经记不得上一次见到哈莉是什么时候。他面对自己的姐姐，只能无能地保持沉默。当保持距离成了一种习惯，她便在他的人生里慢慢隐没了，偶尔的消息像是港口旋转射灯的灯塔，寂静地存在着。

夏洛克至今记得那家疗养院走廊悬挂的吊灯，黑色半圆的金属灯罩，一盏又一盏地悬挂在半空，安静，肃穆，见证着多少时光。他在那家疗养院里拥抱了他的约翰，而后十年，他们又一次路过——在去见尤尼斯和哈莉叶特的路上，上帝从不偷懒，而这些也许真的注定在冥冥之中。此时此刻，夏洛克坐在这家离疗养院不远的餐厅里看着和克莱拉相谈甚欢的约翰，说不上几分感慨。他们彼此坐在一起，吃一顿简单而无聊的饭菜，像是伤害并不存在，成人世界的互相安慰。但尴尬不会消失，哈莉叶特永远是最习惯不来的那一个，她带着尤尼斯出去买冰淇淋了，夏洛克想跟着一起去，再偷偷溜掉，约翰戳破了他的小心思，把他坚定地留在了饭桌上。等夏洛克的演绎法应用到第三十一位客人身上时，哈莉叶特才带着尤尼斯回来。尤尼斯给夏洛克带了一个巧克力味加草莓味的双球。说真的，如果说这孩子是约翰生的，夏洛克大概不会怀疑，她爱出现在她生命中的每一个人，连哈莉叶特她都原谅了。夏洛克不能理解，但仍然敬佩这份气度，而且尤尼斯才刚过十岁。

但显然只有十岁的不止她一个，哈莉叶特永远不知道什么是消停，她无聊地挑衅夏洛克，在口头上把夏洛克打败得体无完肤，因为她完全不讲逻辑，以至于夏洛克根本找不到逻辑错误来反驳她，完美的攻击，这几乎让夏洛克开了眼界。要知道他还是个未成年时，哈莉叶特可没对他这么不客气过，他很怀疑尤尼斯长大之后会不会也有同样的待遇。他对约翰诉诸了他的忧虑，而约翰对他们的战争和夏洛克的忧虑视若无睹，尤尼斯忙着调制她的混合饮料，拯救夏洛克的是最温柔的克莱拉，平常连一只蚂蚁都不舍得呵斥的克莱拉毫不客气地指责哈莉叶特应该对夏洛克好一点，她的原话是“夏洛克放弃过约翰，你放弃过我，但好歹夏洛克还救了全世界，你只会躲起来拯救你自己。”这下两个人都安静了下来。

告别也很平静。约翰和哈莉没有怎么说话，但他们依然拥抱了彼此，她甚至给了如临大敌的夏洛克一个拥抱。接着她独自离开了，克莱拉也带着尤尼斯走了，她嘱咐约翰要好好照顾自己，尤尼斯给了两人一人一个吻，约翰和夏洛克让她得到了两个。再接着就只剩下夏洛克和约翰了，他们两个人站在路边，周围是来来去去的车流和人。

“克莱拉不是故意的。”约翰解释道。

“她没有原谅我。”夏洛克道，“我能理解。”

约翰心不在焉地招着出租车，忽然说道：“我没有原谅哈莉……只是，人生太短了。”

也许为了证明这一点——当然夏洛克知道约翰要是知道他是这么想的一定会大发雷霆，总之——约翰下午又拿着套子和润滑剂来找他了，好像除了这档子事之外，他们无事可做一样。被放假了许久的夏洛克陷在约翰温暖甜蜜的身体里无法自拔地想到。他深深地顶着约翰，骑乘的姿势又让他进得格外深，他喜欢约翰柔软而又隐秘的内里。这让约翰能够自发地来抱住夏洛克，再在夏洛克的耳边啜泣。他喜欢约翰身上的每一个地方，这些都是他亲手发掘的宝藏，没有过别人的染指，他拥有完整的约翰，而这一点让他觉得幸福。他花了那么久才得到约翰，而又在得到约翰之后又伤害他，人生的修炼课似乎总是不想让人毕业，夏洛克将高潮后的约翰放倒在床上，他温柔地用吻去抚摸约翰。他吻约翰的唇和约翰的眼睛，吻约翰柔软的皮肤和逐渐增多的细纹，他一路向下，向下，吻落在约翰饱受苦楚的膝盖上。约翰把他拉起来，帮他擦掉眼泪，就像是他为约翰做的那样。

“那天晕倒之后我梦见我生日那天晚上的事情了……”

“嗯。”

“我梦见我半夜爬起来去看你。”

“我醒着在。”

“我知道你醒着在。但是梦里你没有，接着第二天早上，你叫我不要去上班，我就没去了……我们什么也没干，就一起躺着。”

“嗯。”

“梦里面我想着……很幸运……那种感觉很真实，当然事实上，那天晚上我并没有这么想。”

“梦是人的潜意识，约翰，我有必要提醒你。”

“但没有就是没有，我只是爬起来看看你有没有踹被子，然后想着别跟你吵架，冷战也不要，我觉得晚上吃饭的时候我态度不好，但我控制不住——真的，不生你的气就有鬼了，我气得要杀人还要告诉我自己：嗨别对他生气。”

“你打过我了。”

“对，我气消了大半，也许我该在你回来第一天就把你打一顿。”

“……是的。”夏洛克承认道。

约翰看了他一会儿，安静道：“你不必那么愧疚，我知道你没有办法……我说这些是因为，我早就原谅你了夏洛克，虽然我还是时不时的……反复——在感情上。”

夏洛克抱住了约翰，“对不起。”他终于说。

“你知道对不起不应该在被原谅之后才说吧？……你知道对吗？”

夏洛克没有说话，他道歉只凭真心，他出声提醒了一下约翰善忘的小脑袋一些别的事情，“戒指。”

“没有了。我是说，你可以留着我的那枚，但我不会再想给你戴上一枚戒指了，婚姻不能留住你。”

“但是你可以。”夏洛克低声道，只要约翰还在这险恶的世间，他总会从那些布满魑魅魍魉的地方披荆斩棘地回到他的身边。

“是的……”约翰快乐地给了他一个吻，为自己的迟钝而抱歉，“你知道那个梦里，我跟你一样大，我们都还很年轻。”

美梦总是让人怅惘。

夏洛克吻住他告诉他他爱他，约翰没有说话。

他们那天在床上闹到很晚，直接睡过了晚饭，又在凌晨饥肠辘辘地醒来，热气腾腾的食物，被荒废的时间，安静下来的伦敦还有隐蔽的罪恶和昭然的幸福。

第二天早上，夏洛克睡在床单底下，太阳很刺眼，他把胳膊横在脸上，不想起床。约翰又站在床边喊他，只不过这一次他没有要拉他出门，他往夏洛克的胸口轻飘飘地丢了一个信封，走出了卧室。

夏洛克不明所以地摸到信封坐了起来……

“致我亲爱的威廉·夏洛克·斯考特·福尔摩斯先生：

展信佳。……”

他们说爱，以不同的方式。


	3. 不要脸的后记

晚上收到了曲奇本的repo的艾特，又一个读者妹子说番外二很虐，忽然想起很久之前答应Al写一写关于番外二的想法……这听起来很像是800字读后感，所以我就一直拖拖拉拉没有写。关键是，当我写完之后你们就会知道，我话痨的功力比我写文章要深厚多了……

-

先解释一下时间线，番外二开始是发生在约翰四十四岁生日，那一年的七月七号，也就是正文结束后的第十年。

  
十年前，也就是正文完结的地方，夏洛克和约翰交往，而后四年夏洛克读学位，接着他的侦探事业正式起步的三年，接着夏洛克三年在外的跳楼梗（……），以至于到了故事开始时，夏洛克回来刚好第七十五天。

关于他们这十年内的生活，我不想解释，在文中透露的也不多，但无论是雪夜的圣诞节约翰趴在夏洛克的胸口写心愿卡片，还是夏洛克的股票教学，甚至两个人一起生活的点滴痕迹，我只能说他们的小日子过得不错……

当然这不是我写番外二的原因，看人家过得顺风顺水就非要再让两个人修炼一课什么的……番外二的作用其实是为了作注，为正文作注。

-

《时罅》正文部分用5万字的篇幅塞完了一个故事，为了合理地让两个人在一起把时间线一不小心拉太长了——故事塞完了，脑洞并没有——所以，尽管它有个看起来花好月圆的结尾，王子得到了公主的真爱之吻，跨越年龄的两个人终于愿意在一起，漫长的追求期结束、貌似要修成正果了……但其实远远不是这样……第一，故事结尾的地方约翰并还没有爱上夏洛克。第二，约翰拒绝了夏洛克而去了阿富汗，三年没有来往，接着两年的书信互通，接着回国，接着在一起，接着Kissing Ending（……）……所以约翰真的没有爱上夏洛克……在那个节点，他们对未来没有准备万全，也没有做好能够携手一生患难与共的觉悟。只是有点莽撞，有点无所畏惧地在一起了。

所以它还需要解释和补全，因为我怕你们看不见约翰的真心。

-

感谢跳楼梗，让我不用特意再去找别的难关给他们。

-

在解释关于番外一系列复杂纠葛之前，做一个背景解读：约翰与阿富汗，或者说约翰为什么要去阿富汗？

在正文中，新年夜之前，夏洛克和约翰处于半冷战状态：一是因为夏洛克睡上了约翰的床，让约翰察觉到夏洛克怀有的这份感情不是小孩子般的单纯依恋或喜爱；二是因为，他为此交往的女友伤害了夏洛克。而后无论是新年夜对夏洛克拒绝，还是之后处理哈莉惹下的麻烦，约翰都处于一种疲于应付的状态。

事实上，约翰的人生一直都是非常疲惫的。父母早逝，哈莉贪玩成性，生活的重担无形中压在了约翰身上。他打工，没有多的娱乐生活，长期没有正常的社交活动，这些甚至可以体现在他对夏洛克的“过分”关注上。或者说，约翰不是对夏洛克才花费那么多的精力和时间，而是，约翰的生命里根本没有别的人和事来占据他的时间，所以才会那么孤独。

新年夜之后，他彻底搞砸了夏洛克和他的关系，哈莉因为喝酒惹事让两个人背上了很高的债务。约翰选择了谁也想不到的解决方式，卖掉父母的房子，支付赔偿和各种费用，剩下的钱作一式三份，留给哈莉一份，自己一份，再存起一份以作不时之需（这一份后面会有一些小花絮和解释补充）。我始终相信，人只会是人，再坚强的人也有被压垮和忍到不能再忍的地步，因为如果一味地退让只会让自我迷失。

所以，这两件事成为了约翰的爆发点，前一件让他对现在的生活失望（他给夏洛克写信说夏洛克是他人生里的唯一一件好事），后一件让他对哈莉彻底失望，他想要甩掉这些，生活，哈莉，和那个疲惫不堪的自己。接着他毅然决然地参加了医疗项目，远赴阿富汗。

提到阿富汗，顺带补充一个有趣的角度。

因为当时篇幅不够，这一点没有展开来写，其实在阿富汗的约翰面对最大的问题不是战友的死亡，而是当战友死亡之后，约翰所面对的情况——此时的约翰经历了伦敦的疲惫与空虚，以及阿富汗的紧张忙碌与充实，再度回到了死亡带来的寂静之中——他发现自己并没有改变。

比起磨难让人改变，这几乎要成为“公理”的事情，我觉得磨难并不会让人改变才是痛苦而永恒的话题。

就像是我上面说的，约翰答应夏洛克的时候，并没有彻底爱上夏洛克。

如果说从阿富汗回来的约翰从夏洛克身上得到了什么，那么大概是对一段苦难的解救。

这并不是一个一见钟情的故事。

-

整个番外二写了两件大事，生日、求婚，一件小事，尤尼斯。

而解释清楚这一堆纠结只需要两个问题：

一、 他们怎样认为对方如何看待这段感情；

二、 他们自己如何看待这段感情。

而在行文中，夏洛克的视角里，主要提到的对冲行为有（1）想给约翰买一只狗崽；（2）Kiss，提出看望尤尼斯；（3）拒绝求婚。与之相对，约翰的主要对冲行为有（1）拒绝狗崽；（2）拒绝Kiss，以及尤尼斯；（3）求婚。

-

刚从三年流浪回来的夏洛克被约翰无条件地接受了，但他心里揣着难忍的愧疚，又因为约翰的毫无责备而更加愧疚，并且无法疏导与排遣。他下意识地将两个人的关系往过去的关系上靠，企图从过去的行为、相处模式里找到相爱的影子，从而再度回到约翰的生命里，再度成为约翰的主心骨，让约翰离不开他、与他携手到老。然而理想是丰满的，现实是骨感的，不再是7岁、17岁甚至27岁的夏洛克看见约翰三年里点点滴滴被他的死亡折磨而几乎毁了的报告；看到他忍着疼痛不愿意麻烦自己；听到他亲口对自己说‘离开你我就活不了’时，夏洛克发现这不是他想要的爱情，他想要的是约翰100%的真心，一丝一毫的勉强与迁就都不行。当年他使了多少卑鄙手段、死缠烂打才得到约翰，现在就有多少悔恨与害怕。

但当初不这么做，又不行。

  
一方面，他迫切地希望去弥补约翰，满足约翰想要小狗的愿望，给他俗套而又正式的晚餐，希望他有心情整理自己，又希望约翰去捡起他与其他人因为夏洛克而斩断的联系……这样的悔恨几乎有些强加之说了，因为夏洛克从来没有遇到过这种事情，他对感情总是很笨拙。

另一方面，他又下意识地拉开两个人的距离，他想给约翰一个选择离开的自由——他从未给过约翰的东西——他在回到约翰身边的75天里，有三次都借口一个人回到221B去住，他思索当年迈克罗夫特伤害了他时的情况，他甚至……拒绝了约翰的求婚……试想一下，一个从七岁开始就莫名其妙迷恋上一个比自己年长十五岁的人，夏洛克所要遭受得甚至比约翰更多，来自朋友（当然也许他没有）、家人、社会的异样眼光和压力，但却仍然固执到偏执地想要和对方在一起。

在很多这样年差巨大的恋人当中，我觉得有两点是值得注目的：

其一，是我们设置了这样的AU，而在这篇文章的世界里切实发生的是，年龄较小的一方是从一个孩子成长起来，而不是以一个成年人的身份再去重新经历这一系列的过程。夏洛克活得很痛苦。因为这样的迷恋不仅是对约翰对家人造成困扰，更是他己身对自己最大的拷问。约翰去阿富汗的头三年，夏洛克不是没有想过放弃，当约翰再次寄出那封信，寄回那封情书时，夏洛克不是没有想过放弃……他也不是没有放逐过自己（只是我没写出来），但约翰中枪了，他就必须从地狱里爬回来。那是夏洛克第一次意识到，比起失去约翰，得到约翰才更为重要，因为他不能承受再次失去他的恐惧。而综上所述发生在一个十七岁的少年身上时，世界上最困扰的那个人，名字叫作夏洛克·福尔摩斯。他从未得到过家人的支持，这才是为什么后来他跟约翰在一起时，家里的经济来源靠约翰苦撑；而当他“死”后，迈克罗夫特当着约翰的面，一样又一样地收走了夏洛克所有的东西，他用这样的方式告诉约翰他们作为夏洛克的家人，曾经饱尝过怎样的苦楚，这同样也是夏洛克的痛苦，当他选择了约翰，世界都与他无关了。但关于这一点我思考很久后没有放在故事里，只草草让约翰对夏洛克说了一句‘他（迈克罗夫特）是混蛋’。

其二，扛得住压力的士兵才是好士兵，当夏洛克将种种一切都扛下来时，最让他无法言语的是来自约翰的拒绝，这才是会让他开始连自己都怀疑困苦的事情。我在另一篇文里（《Hope for the Hopeless》）曾经写过约翰和夏洛克事后抱在一起，约翰轻轻抚着夏洛克的头发叹息道My Knight Errant，我的游侠骑士，我的堂吉诃德……堂吉诃德的爱情有着诗节的正义，他不为能跟公主在一起，不为了占有而去爱，他的爱是光明磊落的默默守护，是一个骑士对自己心爱之人通过灵魂的全心奉献，他的爱是柏拉图式的精神爱恋，是恒久忍耐又有恩慈，是不做害羞的事。堂吉诃德因这样的爱而强大，因为心中怀有对心爱之人的憧憬而无往不胜。但也让人唏嘘，因为他不曾真正来到他爱的女人身边，不曾体察她的苦楚，他对她的喜欢是一种精神图景的投射，是对自我价值幻想式地自我实现。所以在堂吉诃德的故事里，他心爱的女人受人欺侮，零落成泥。但在年下这篇故事里，年轻的夏洛克更遵从本能，他采取了一种以占有和得到为先的感情方式，因为对他来说，得不到约翰，其他的一切都是假的。

一个人要有多优秀才可以跨越年龄的阻碍，跨越世俗的阻碍，甚至跨越彼此因时间而造成的巨大鸿沟才得以与爱人比肩，得到爱情？很多有着巨大年差的爱人都告诉了我们这些，我就不一一列举了。

那么诚然，夏洛克无疑得到了约翰。毕竟他是夏洛克·福尔摩斯（……咳）。

然而就是这样一个想跟约翰在一起的人，固执到已然偏执的程度，在三十岁的人生里，才学会了小心翼翼地张开手，让他手里的那只伤痕累累的小动物喘一口气。这样的习得并不是通过别的，而是通过约翰——约翰用痛苦和眼泪让夏洛克学会什么是爱。

这比之前更让他痛苦难当，因为爱情不是得到和占有，因为爱情是学会爱与被爱。

他加诸约翰的一切才造就了今天这个痛苦隐忍的约翰，几乎像个赤裸裸的嘲讽，提醒夏洛克所做的一切不过徒劳……但这一切的一切都只不过是茫然的背景噪音，夏洛克的全身心都被另一个问题打倒了，他爱约翰，但是……约翰爱他吗？夏洛克不知道，他只是从灵魂就开始冷得发抖。

-

约翰是爱夏洛克的。约翰是爱夏洛克的。约翰是爱夏洛克的。

重要的事情先说三遍，请牢牢记住这句话。

-

我没有让约翰在正文结尾爱上夏洛克。我只是让他在正文结尾给夏洛克和自己一个机会。

这一点不仅是出于对夏洛克执着的回应，也是出于对约翰自身的回应。前面我有提到过那个有趣的角度，经历磨难而未能得到升华，最痛苦不过……所以我把这个契机留在了结尾，当他跟夏洛克在一起，当他没有拒绝那个吻时，他才真正开始了他自我人生的第一步。

在番外二里我干了一件以前在其他文里没干过的事情，这也使得番外二被我写得比较晦涩，很多人看不懂……因为我尝试着剖开约翰的感情。所以约翰的感情相对是直观的，却也更让人摸不着头脑……但解释也很无从说起……他就是这么……drama queen呀，公交车上还要塞给别人字谜游戏！哪里有什么逻辑！……

  
不过我可以补充说说当时他的处境，也许会是个好的切入口。

首先，要知道……约翰是个连阿富汗都未能拯救他的人，在得到了夏洛克的爱情、得到了夏洛克之后才真正活着的人。父母双亡，他在去阿富汗之前人生一团糟，而后医生的职业生涯其实对他来说无足轻重，哈莉十年不肯原谅他选择了夏洛克……在这样的前提下，他目睹了夏洛克的死亡。

他从阿富汗回来没有遭受严重的PTSD，但是夏洛克掉了下来，他三年没能再站起来……想想都太痛了，他失去了夏洛克就是失去了全世界。一切的一切都变成茫然无边的空虚，他不想见任何人，不想处理任何事，他能活着只不过是他还活着。

他甚至没来得及告诉夏洛克，我爱你。他没来得及用更多的温情去温柔他的爱人，夏洛克比他小太多了，他在很长一段时间里都强迫自己别跟夏洛克计较，不要跟一个孩子计较，但是却失却了一颗对待爱人的心，他和夏洛克连戒指和婚姻都未曾有过。

神夏里，他在墓碑前对夏洛克说：一个奇迹，求你再给我一个奇迹。

而在这篇文章里，一直以保护者自居的约翰还能去祈求谁呢？他看不见希望，前方的道路上，有的只不过是比黑夜更黑的孤独和恐惧。

他已经痛到……他可以做任何事情去留下夏洛克，他愿意为夏洛克做任何、任何事情。他的感情不重要，他的自尊也不重要，他压根不想活着，如果你觉得人世不够可恶，那只是因为你还没有痛到时候——这个道理是豪斯教给我们的。

-

然而人可以忽略自己吗？

-

不可以。

-

花絮：  
夏洛克：  
（1）阅读《太阳照常升起》。这个是我个人恶趣味，我只是想说他一页数都没读进去……夏洛克和海明威不搭，很不搭……哈哈哈哈哈哈夏洛克内心如此柔软而敏感，而海明威！他是个硬汉啊！  
（2）他与哈莉的对照关系。就像是克莱若的那句话，夏洛克放弃了约翰，哈莉放弃了克莱若，在这篇文里哈莉渣到无以复加的地步，因为她自私，躲起来拯救自己，而夏洛克看起来跑去拯救了全世界，不过是因为在他心里，爱情不是第一位的。（这也是个有趣的角度，想跟你们探讨。）  
（3）一个没写出来的花絮：关于他与哈莉的谈话。在两个人后面去看望尤尼斯时，他们有过一段简短的谈话，哈莉对夏洛克说，有些时候你得停止下来去责备你自己。  
约翰：  
（1）一个人的早晨。第一版写完，熊老师说干脆让他俩分手，约翰一个人也可以过得很好。绝对不是……约翰过得很好是过给夏洛克看的，“嗨别担心我”。  
（2）办公室。目目老师说，这间办公室是夏洛克督办的装修，一定安装摄像头了，我只好狂点头。  
（3）拐杖。约翰带拐杖是因为，他有预感求婚会失败，但是一定要赖到夏洛克头上，让夏洛克给他当牛做马哈哈哈哈哈哈。

-

这篇番外二是为了写约翰爱夏洛克的。

有多爱呢？

不是他有多痛，而是他知道夏洛克有多痛，所以他在出租车上温柔地说我知道，说你得偿所愿了，我离不开你；所以他晚上趴在床头写小小的75和5，他那时候感到平静只是因为夏洛克在他身边，他的小朋友跟自己生闷气所以睡到了沙发上，但只要夏洛克还在家里，地上的灯光他还能看见，他就觉得很满足……；所以第二天又不计前嫌地求婚，之前还会给夏洛克拿红茶和毯子；所以他求婚，在夏洛克面前哭泣；揍完了夏洛克赶紧告诉自己不要听夏洛克的混账话，不要再打他了（约翰：Just a joke.）……所以他一次又一次地原谅夏洛克，像原谅自己心爱的小狗，只要夏洛克愿意凑到他跟前，他从来不会吝啬自己的感情……他拿着套套去找夏洛克，告诉他人生苦多，多多爱我……还要善待哈莉！善待尤尼斯和克莱若，不许对大鼻子迈克罗夫特谄媚……所以他做那个梦，他希望他跟夏洛克一样年轻，这样夏洛克就不会再那么痛苦，他可以更多更早更好地爱他……所以他给夏洛克写了封幼稚的情书作为回应，而当年年幼的夏洛克给他写的那封情书，他虽然还给了夏洛克，但其实后来又偷偷拿回来，夏洛克跳楼后，迈克罗夫特带走了一切，但是麦克罗夫特不知道还有这封情书的存在。

约翰看了很多遍，一个字都不敢忘。

-

夏洛克走过多少痛苦才走到他的面前，他一个字也不会忘。

这才是约翰对夏洛克的爱情。

我了解你，比你了解自己更深。


End file.
